1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to data processing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Very large-scale integration (VLSI) is the process of creating an integrated circuit (IC) by combining a large number of components at a single IC package. The IC package can include a single IC die or can include more than one IC die. An IC package that contains more than one IC die is referred to as a multi-chip module (MCM). For example, a data processing device that includes two individual microprocessor IC die can be implemented by including the two individual microprocessor IC die at a single MCM. Each IC die is manufactured individually and each IC die is bonded to a substrate included at the MCM package. The MCM package substrate includes conductors that provide electrical connections between the pins of each IC die and between pins of the IC die and external interface pins of the MCM. The conductors can carry data signals and reference signals.
The pins of an IC die are conductive structures, such as metalized pads to which wires are bonded, metal bumps that are disposed at a portion of the surface of the IC die, and the like. The individual pins of the IC die and corresponding conductors included at the MCM substrate are bonded together to provide electrical connections. Packaging technology limits how physically small these electrical connections can be and therefore limits the number of individual pins that can be incorporated on a particular IC die. Therefore, the number of pins that can be physically disposed at an IC die can limit the number of circuit components that can be included at an individual IC die. Providing a signal interface to multiple IC die incorporated at an MCM is particularly difficult.